7: Fire Between the Roses: Hi Naishi sono Bara
by Kizuna Etsuraku Anmari Hoka
Summary: The newly mated Kizuna and Ryu are walking in the forest and they stumble upon a group of what seem to be 4 young children and their cat demons. The children explain that their friends Myst and Elincia have been kidnapped and they need their help.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Kaitey Hoard

**Hi taishite sono Bara: Chapter 1**

(By: Kizuna Anmari)

(I put that there because I thought it was amazingly cool it has absolutely nothing to do with the story)

_**Remember friend, as you pass by.  
As you are now, so once was I.  
As I am now, you soon shall be.  
So, prepare for death, and follow me.  
"God is eternal . . . the world is not. And neither are you."**_

The forest was silent as the four strangers walked cautiously through its thick and leafy brush; the trees seemed to sway angrily with a breeze that was non-existent. Ibris took in all of his surroundings as he walked, watching the trees swaying in their invisible breeze. "Where are we?" Ibris asked in a timorous tone as he gazed at the unfamiliar surroundings of the shadowy forest. Silence…

"Hey Djib, Ibris asked a question." Azrael stated.

"Don't worry about it I know where we are." Djibril replied with confidence.

"Yeah, _sure you do_, that's what you said 5 minutes ago when we passed that tree for the hundredth time." Azrael answered with sarcastic glee, as he stared at the tree that had the heart carved in its trunk the one they had passed several times now.

"He does have a point Djib." Kizuna stated.

"Hey! Let me get one thing straight here," he started as he turned around to face the three behind him. "If I say I know where I'm going, I know where I'm going, no matter what you think." Djibril finished slightly ticked as he turned back around and continued walking. "Besides it was Kizuna's idea to come into the forest so if we are lost it's her fault." Djibril said with a grin. He could sense Kizuna's accusing glower staring a hole into his back and brushed it off casually, as he looked at their surroundings trying to find the way out. Truth was they were really lost, Djibril had been guessing this whole entire time on which way to go, so far he thought he had been right. Apparently not, and he had this strange feeling they were being watched.

"My fault!" Kizuna screamed, "You guys didn't have to agree with me! Why does everything always have to be the females fault?!" Kizuna cried frustrated, Djibril could be an ass sometimes, actually, most of the time.

"Well, it usually is your fault," Hiei said as he dropped out of a nearby tree. "It also doesn't help that you're a baka onna kitsune." He finished with a smirk.

"That's not all, everyone knows _you're_" Azrael paused for a moment. " a minority." Azrael smirked. Kizuna glared daggers at Azrael for a minute and then turned her attention towards Hiei

"How long have you been following us?" Kizuna asked ticked.

"Long enough to hear you complain, and figure out that you guys are miserably lost." he smirked again.

"Hi, Hiei." Azrael greeted, excited to see the tiny fire apparition. Kizuna glared at him again. "What?" Azrael asked, acting clueless

"We are not lost." Djibril protested. Hiei glared. "Okay, maybe we are slightly lost." Djibril mumbled under his breath to save his pride.

"Djibril, you knew we were lost?" Ibris questioned.

"Well, sorta." Djibril said shrugging his masculine shoulders disturbing his rugged black hair. Ibris looked at Djibril disappointment evident in his sparkly transparent eyes.

"Brother you've made Ibris upset." Azrael said walking towards Ibris to comfort him.

"Ibris I didn't mean to…" Djibril tried to apologize, all of a sudden feeling emo at the thought of upsetting Ibris, but Ibris had interrupted him before he could finish.

"Let's just get out of this forest." Ibris said as he became enclosed in Azrael's warm aura.

"I agree." Hiei said, "The sooner the better, I feel demonic ki coming this way and I am not in the mood to fight."

"Ibi are you okay?" Kizuna asked. Ibris and she were quite close she enjoyed being around him, he was sweet and sensitive and she felt comfortable around him.

"Come on, lets go Ibris, and by the way, Kizuna, his nickname is Ris, not Ibi." Djibril corrected as he started to follow Hiei out of the forest. Azrael let Ibris go so he could walk and Ibris fell in walking beside Kizuna.

"This is so dumb; they always try to blame it on me." Kizuna complained.

"Don't worry about it." Ibris replied as he grabbed Kizuna's hand. Kizuna looked down curiously as Ibris' petite hand fit snuggly into hers; she smiled as she looked back up at his face and into his glittering eyes. They were so pretty, one of Ibris' best features were his eyes.

"Whatcha doing" Azrael said annoyingly as he got a little too close for comfort, as in almost face to face with Kizuna.

"Why do you continually do that?!" Kizuna screeched. "Just to piss you off, you know, you are fun to tease." Azrael smiled.

"That doesn't mean to constantly antagonize me!" Kizuna complained.

"Yes it does, and anyway, how could I resist. It's so fun watching you get ticked." Azrael laughed.

"He has a point Kizuna." Hiei agreed.

"No one asked for your opinion shortie!" Kizuna yelled.

"He is right though." Djibril nodded.

"Hey we don't need your two sense either." Kizuna retorted. "Right Ibris." Kizuna would have said more, confident that Ibris would back her up, but Ibris well…. he was trying not to have any eye contact with Kizuna; he was hiding his face because he was smiling. "You too, Ibris." Kizuna said saddened.

"I'm sorry Kizuna but it is true, you are fun to mess around with, you're extremely cute when you're angry." Ibris said finally meeting Kizuna's face, the look upon it was it so adorable he started to giggle a bit; however, the contentment was cut short as the happy little path they were traveling was cut off by demons.

"This could be bad." Azrael and Kizuna said in unison.

"I am _not_ in the mood for this." Hiei said slightly agitated as he unsheathed his sword. "Lets make this quick."

"No problem." Azrael stated excitedly.

"I could handle these goons all on my own." Kizuna stated unsheathing her black ebony meito, she loved her sword it was her baby.

"Ibris protect Kizuna, while Djibril, Azrael, and I take care of this trash." Hiei said as he went in to attack.

"Protect me!" Kizuna said outraged at the thought of being unable to protect herself on her own; nevertheless, she attempted to fight as well, but Ibris put a dome like barrier up with his aura, completely surrounding both him and Kizuna inside.

"Ibris?!" Kizuna screamed. "I'm sorry but I have to do as Lord Hiei commands." Ibris said dolefully his transparent eyes now glowing white with aura. "Hiei is just looking out for you."

"Yeah well I think he forgets sometimes I can defend myself!" Kizuna said as she let out a huge burst of her ki, Eien breaking free of her own will.

"Kizuna, no!" Ibris yelled as the barrier broke, knocking him out, sprawling his body across the ground like that of a dead animal. With Eien now free the chaos would start to begin and all hell would break loose.


	2. Chapter 2: The Explosion

Kaitey Hoard

**Hi taishite sono Bara: Chapter 2**

(By: Kizuna Anmari)

(I put that there because I thought it was amazingly cool it has absolutely nothing to do with the story)

_**Remember friend, as you pass by.  
As you are now, so once was I.  
As I am now, you soon shall be.  
So, prepare for death, and follow me.  
"God is eternal . . . the world is not. And neither are you."**_

"Holy crap, she knocked Ibris out!" Azrael exclaimed.

"What?!" Djibril exclaimed as he snapped the neck of another demon and then ran towards Ibris. "Ibris!" Djibril screamed as he knelt next to Ibris' unconscious body. "Ibris, Ibris, wake up!" Djibril said shaking Ibris' unconscious body.

"Brother…." Ibris said weakly.

"Are you okay Ibris?" Djibril asked but Ibris had already slipped back into unconsciousness. "Ibris, Ibris!" Djibril tried again, but he gave up; little Ibris was out like a light.

Djibril's aura flared black in a full force rage as he went in to attack Eien. Djibril charged his aura into his hands as he tried to get Eien from behind but she sensed him coming beforehand and turned around to slash Djibril's stomach, Djibril jumped back just in time and received only a small scratch. "You harmed my brother you shall die wench!" Djibril said, rage boiling over his limits of control as he ran to assault Eien again. He was pissed, just pissed. There was no sense of thought at this point, Ibris had been knocked out and Djibril was pissed.

Djibril had made a mistake though, because he was under the impression Kizuna let Eien out to get out of the protective shield Ibris had put up. But Kizuna had not wished Eien to get out, her anger and her yearning to fight pushed her over and Eien spilled out to where Kizuna could no longer keep her bottled up. This was a catastrophe in itself because Hiei and Azrael had finished kicking the living daylights out of the demons and though Eien was in control, it was still Kizuna's body. To harm Eien would be to harm Kizuna and medically Kizuna's body couldn't take that kind of pressure especially, from Djibril in the state he was in now; extremely pissed and ready for the kill. Hiei did a flash step in front of Eien, blocking her from Djibril's entourage of boiling aura.

"What are you doing?" Djibril asked raising an angry eyebrow.

"You have to remember Djibril, that that is Kizuna's body, you can't hurt her." Hiei said sword in a defensive stance ready for Djibril to strike, but Hiei knew better, when Djibril got angry reasoning was foolish the best way to deal with him at this point was to knock him out cold but Hiei didn't want to carry him and he didn't want to have to stop and wait for him to regain consciousness. He wanted to get out of this godforsaken forest now before more of those irritating demons showed up.

"She hurt my brother she shall be punished now move out of the way Lord Hiei!" Djibril said anger still boiling over.

"Djibril you need to calm down I am just as mad as you are, but hurting Kizuna isn't going to solve anything. We'll peg Eien for it later after we get Kizuna back in control of her body." Azrael said as he came up to Djibril, the unconscious Ibris in his arms. Djibril looked down at Ibris his rage getting worse seeing his twin brother's unconscious body in Azrael's arms. "Ibris wouldn't want Kizuna to get hurt at his expense." Azrael said trying to calm Djib down. No cookie.

"I don't care!" Djibril screamed as he pushed a very startled Hiei away and went for Eien's neck.

Eien looked down at Djibril's face, absolutely no emotion in her eyes. "What are you going to do kill me, heh, you can't because you know this is that chisaii kitsune's body and you wouldn't want to insight Lord Kurama's wrath or Lord Hiei's for that matter so I suggest you take your hand off Kizuna's neck and lower her down to the ground or I will push her out right now and make her suffer everything you are doing to me and more. I can make her relive every painful memory she has ever had over and over again. So unless you want to cause eternal pain for her set me down, now." Eien ordered vindictively.

Djibril struggled with himself for a moment but then he remembered how painful it had been for Kizuna to receive her memories back and how Ibris and him had had to put her mind back together from scratch in order for her to function, and that also brought up how Kizuna had willingly given her host's body to be a medium for Ibris and him to engage in sexual activities when they were trapped inside Ron's mind. That had been interesting, quite interesting. He let Eien down, and as soon as he did he charged his aura in his palms and hit the pressure points on her neck knocking her out. "Sorry, but I don't like vindictive bitches like you." Djibril said as he walked off in the direction they had already been heading.

"He had to knock her out." Hiei said as he sheathed his sword and picked up Kizuna's unconscious body.

"Yeah he had to it's in his nature really. You should be glad he didn't kill her for what she did to Ibris." Azrael said as Hiei started to walk down the pathway out of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reasons

Kaitey Hoard

**Hi taishite sono Bara:Chapter 3**

(By: Kizuna Anmari)

(I put that there because I thought it was amazingly cool it has absolutely nothing to do with the story)

_**Remember friend, as you pass by.  
As you are now, so once was I.  
As I am now, you soon shall be.  
So, prepare for death, and follow me.  
"God is eternal . . . the world is not. And neither are you."**_

"Once again, we've been walking for hours." Azrael said.

"We know." Djibril and Hiei replied in unison. "Hey, don't get mad at me I'm just saying, you know." Azrael stated.

"How's Ibris?" Djibril asked.

"Well he's still unconscious. You know how Ibris is, once he's out, he's out." Azrael said with a small smile, his white, tipped black hair rustling slightly in the breeze.

"Kizuna is still out too." Hiei said looking at the female kitsune in his arms.

"How do we know she's in control?" Djibril asked. "It could still be the bitch." That last comment was dripping with anger; basically Djibril still hadn't cooled off.

"_Djibril_…" Hiei said warningly telling Djibril to back off before he got himself riled up again, or before he killed something, either one.

"What?" Djibril replied innocently acting like he hadn't done anything.

Hiei was getting more and more pissed off by the second, it's not like he wasn't used to being with Djibril, Ibris, and Azrael he had shared a host body with them for years so he was pretty much used to their antics and tomfoolery. He was just slowly getting tired of all the drama. If it wasn't Kizuna causing it, it was these three idiots, well mostly Azrael and Djibril, but anyways. "Whatever I'm not dealing with this anymore let's just get out of here and get to Kurama's." Hiei stated devoid of any emotion, in other words trying not to blow up.

"We're goin' to Kurama's?" Azrael asked, like an idiot.

"Didn't I _just _say that?" Hiei said, irritation growing at high levels, very fast.

"Yeah." Azrael replied.

"Then why did you just ask about it?" Hiei said the irritation boiling.

"I dunno." Azrael shrugged.

Hiei was screaming in his head at this point, he needed to get to Kurama's and fast, or he was going to scream for real and unleash his dragon out on all of these losers. Ibris would be spared of course. On the count that he was not annoying very often, actually almost never, but everyone has their moments.

They rounded another corner and Kurama's castle came into view. 'Finally.' Hiei thought exasperated from fighting and carrying Kizuna, not to mention the mental thought of the idiots being idiots. Normally it wouldn't have affected him, but Kurama had worn Hiei out earlier that day when he decided to express just how much he _loved_ Hiei. In other words they spent half the morning ravishing each other sexually. Hiei shivered at the memories, it had been a good morning. The rest of the day so far, at the moment, pretty much sucked.

"Hey Hiei we're at the door." Azrael stated.

Hiei had been so out of it, remembering all the pleasurable memories from this morning he hadn't noticed they'd reached the entrance. Djibril opened the door, seeing he was the only person not carrying someone, and they entered the lavish hallway. Kurama greeted them as he came down the stairs.

"What happened?" he asked seeing the Kizuna's unconscious body in Hiei's arms and Ibris' in Azrael's, being cradled.

"Um… ask Djibril." Azrael smiled. Djibril simply glared at Azrael, and Azrael smiled even wider.

"You better watch it or I might just take my revenge out on you." Djibril said angrily. Azrael was just a little too perky at the moment for Djibril's tastes, way too perky.

"I'm going to take Ibris to his room." Azrael said trying to avoid Djib before he went psychotic.

"Hiei you should do the same for Kizuna and then we can sit down and have tea as we talk about what exactly happened." Kurama said as he reached the bottom of the stairs and went straight for the kitchen to make the tea. You'd think him being a lord an all he would have maids, but sadly Kurama did not, he took care of everything in the castle himself.

Hiei was silent as Azrael and him headed upstairs to put their unconscious comrades in their respective rooms. Djib followed Kurama to the kitchen and sat down at the table as he watched Kurama make the tea.

"What happened out in that forest?" Kurama asked Djibril curiously wondering what exactly had been done to piss Djibril off. Djibril turned his head away not wanting to talk about it, not wanting to think of poor Ibris who had been knocked unconscious because of Kizuna, well Eien but it really didn't matter at this point, someone had knocked Ibris out and Djibril _wasn't _happy. "Is it that bad?" Kurama asked when he saw Djibril turn his head away.

"It's nothing big I just… Ibris got hurt and I don't feel like talking about it." Djibril said reliving the scene in his head over and over again. It really wasn't that big of a deal he just didn't like seeing Ibris hurt, at all, and he was worried he never saw Kizuna as a threat before but now he wasn't sure if he could trust her or not anymore. I mean she could have seriously hurt him worse than she had and he didn't really blame Kizuna it was Eien's fault.

"Stop thinking about it." Hiei said as he came in the doorway and sat next to Djibril.

"What?" he said slightly confused, startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Hiei's voice. Hiei was right the more he thought about it the angrier he got, not to mention frustrated at the prospect he hadn't been able to protect Ibris.

"You heard me." Hiei said as Kurama passed him a cup of tea. Hiei glared at the cup he didn't like tea at all.

"Drink it Hiei, it will make you feel better." Kurama commanded more than it was implied. Hiei took the tea with much reluctance and began to drink. It's not that he really hated tea, he would just prefer not to drink it, but Kurama's tea always did make him feel better.

"But anyways if you just keep thinking about it the thoughts will consume you and then you will be so upset you'll start destroying things like you always do." Hiei explained as he drank the tea Kurama had given him frowning slightly at the bitter taste. "Fox, it needs snow powder." he said as he passed the tea back to Kurama to put sugar in it.

"I know but…." Djibril started but Hiei cut him off.

"Stop talking about it." Hiei said with a glare, taking the newly sugared tea from Kurama and drinking it happily.

"Okay I won't." Djibril said as he got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked as he sat down with a cup of tea next to Hiei.

"Up to see Ibris to make sure he is alright." Djibril replied as he left the room and traveled up the stairs to the room he and Ibris shared.


	4. Chapter 4: Unbridled Passion

Hi taishite sono Bara:Chapter 4

**Hi taishite sono Bara:Chapter 4**

(By: Kizuna Anmari)

(I put that there because I thought it was amazingly cool it has absolutely nothing to do with the story)

_**Remember friend, as you pass by.  
As you are now, so once was I.  
As I am now, you soon shall be.  
So, prepare for death, and follow me.  
"God is eternal . . . the world is not. And neither are you."**_

"Ibris…" Djibril said as he sat on the bed next to Ibris' sleeping form. Ibris moved slightly at the shift of weight on the bed.

"Mmm…" was Ibris' only reply.

"Come on Ibris I know you're awake I saw Azrael as I was coming up the stairs he told me you were awake and alert so stop faking." Djibril said stroking Ibris' soft pale cheek.

"Damn Azrael." Ibris said under his breathe as he rolled over and opened his eyes to see his older brother staring lovingly at him, smiling. "What do you want brother I'm tired." Ibris asked Djibril tiredly.

"Are you okay, you're not hurt anywhere?" Djibril asked concerned.

"No I'm fine. Now let me sleep I'm tired." Ibris said slightly irritated he was so tired it felt odd actually he shouldn't have been this tired after something as simple as being knocked out maybe he had a concussion or something like that. Ibris was brought out of his thoughts when Djibril spoke.

"Ibris lets go on a walk." Djibril asked, still smiling.

Ibris sighed heavily, still tired, but maybe going on this walk would make him feel better. "Okay." Ibris replied getting out of bed.

"Let's go then." Djibril said grabbing Ibris' hand and practically yanking him out the door and down the stairs.

"Hey where are you two going?" Azrael asked from the kitchen entrance as Djibril and Ibris reached the lavishly decorated door.

"We're going out, and no you can't come." Djibril said hurriedly as he shut the door behind them.

(Later on that evening…)

The soft wind blew though the barren tree branches as the sun settled down under the sky, the first breathe of night slowly falling around the two males laying naked under the willow tree, near the lake.

"Brother, how long has it been since we've watched the sunset together like this." Ibris asked his twin, as he snuggled closer to him for warmth.

"Far too long, little brother." Djibril responded with a grin as he felt Ibris' warm body trying to snuggle closer to his. Djibril ran his fingers through Ibris' light blue hair as he admired his brother's small body. The slender curves of his hips, the beautiful glow of his porcelain skin under the moonlight, the curious stare of his transparent blue eyes, and the cute way his head tilted to the side as he looked at the glimmering stars in the night sky. Ibris' was just too perfect and his submissive personality made it just all the more tempting for Djibril, not to mention Ibris being naked right next to him. Djibril smiled as he remembered the events that had led them both to ending up naked under the willow tree watching the sunset through the barren trees.

Flashback: (earlier right before sunset.)

"Djibril, are you sure this is okay? I mean, didn't Kurama say this was his special spot?" Ibris asked timidly as they walked to the lake underneath the big willow tree. It was funny all the other trees were bare from the winter except for the willow near the lake which by all rights should have been bare as well.

"Yeah, so." Djibril replied cockily.

"Brother," Ibris said rolling his eyes at Djibril's blatant disrespect for Kurama's warning. "You know Lord Kurama is going to be really mad if he finds out we've been here after he told us it was off limits."

"Ibris, you need to learn to live a little. It'll be fine, anyways, were just going to go for a quick swim, nothing more. Okay?" Djibril said trying to assure his little brother, not to mention Djibril had plans of his own and nothing would get in his way, not even Ibris. 'Trust me Ibris this will be well worth it, you'll see.' Djibril thought to himself with a grin, thinking of all the things he was going to do to Ibris' delicious body, that is after he ripped Ibris' clothes from his perfect little body.

"Well... I guess." Ibris replied as they reached the edge of the lake.

"Besides the funnest things in life always have a little hint of danger in them, that's what makes it fun in the first place." Djibril stated as he started undressing himself. He had already fully undressed, when he heard a small yelp from Ibris. Djibril looked over to see Ibris' shirt on his head. "What's wrong?" Djibril asked curiously not seeing anything wrong with this picture, except the fact Ibris wasn't naked, _yet_.

"The button on my shirt... well...it got stuck... in my hair." Ibris replied shyly, slightly embarrassed at being such a klutz.

"Is that all?" Djibril said with a smile as he walked over to help Ibris with his shirt. "Geez Ibris, sometimes I wonder about you." Djibril stated as he fiddled with the button, careful not to pull Ibris' hair too hard.

"Hehe, I'm sorry brother, I'm so hopeless sometimes." Ibris said giggling.

"Damn button." Djibril mumbled frustrated under his breath. "What's so damn funny about you being a klutz anyways?" Djibril asked confused about the laughter Ibris was emitting, he was extremely embarrassed a few minutes ago, and now he was as giggly as a schoolgirl.

"It's nothing," Ibris laughed. "It's just; sometimes my klutziness has its uses. Here let me." Ibris said as he moved Djibril's hands from the button and replaced them with his own and in a matter of seconds he had the button loosened from his hair. Djibril stood dumbfounded.

"Why you little! You conned me, you just wanted me to touch you." Djibril said playfully.

"So what if I did, you con me into doing things all the time, I just thought it would be nice if the tables were turned for once." Ibris stated as Djibril's demeanor changed from playful to seductively enticing.

"Come here so I can put those delicate fingers to better use." Djibril said vivaciously as he grabbed Ibris' hand and yanked Ibris into his arms, Ibris finding himself face to face with his brother.

"Brother let me go; I have to get my pants off." Ibris said as he tried to squirm out of Djibril's sexual death grip.

"Here let me help you with that." Djibril said seductively as he carefully held Ibris with one arm as the other arm, or shall I say hand, drifted down to Ibris' pant zipper. Ibris gasped as Djibril magically missed the top of the zipper and caressed Ibris' penis through his pants.

"Who's playing with who now Ibris?" Djibril said teasingly as he let up on his grip so he could lower Ibris to the ground, setting Ibris underneath him, Ibris' bare back to the cold ground. Djibril looked at Ibris' gloriously flushed face.

"Does little Ibris want more?" Djibril asked as he stroked Ibris through his pants again. Ibris just gasped again in reply, all coherent thought gone at the feel of Djibril's touch.

"I'll take that as a yes." Djibril said cockily as he lowered his head down to Ibris' chest licking a path down the crease of his chest with his tongue making Ibris writhe and moan even more. He reached Ibris' bellybutton and delved his tongue into it none too gently making Ibris moan loudly. Djibril withdrew from Ibris' bellybutton and unbuttoned Ibris' pants. Then lowered his head to the zipper, took it into his mouth and unzipped Ibris' pants with his teeth.

The moaning was too much for Djibril he was tired of this foreplay, so instead of slowly taking Ibris' pants off like he had planned he practically ripped them off. Djibril looked at Ibris predatorily, like he was the catch of the day or something and then went to Ibris' neck, one of Ibris more erogenous zones. Heck, who am I kidding we're talking about Ibris; everyone knows he's like one giant erogenous plain of sex. Ibris moaned heavily as Djibril sucked tenderly up and down the groove of his neck as his rough hands explored Ibris' well-defined chest, searching for a nub to torture sensually. He found it as he moved to Ibris' mouth to give him a passionate kiss; shivers of pleasure were passed from one to another as they basked in the moment of their deep love for each other. Ibris just content with being loved and Djibril content with the fact Ibris' existed.

Djibril tried to pull away in need of oxygen but Ibris pulled him back, like not having Djibril's lips to his would kill him. Djibril let himself be engulfed by Ibris' sweet passion and started caressing Ibris' chest again adding to the heat of the moment. Ibris' let Djibril go. In need of air, Djibril took this opportunity to swoop down on Ibris' small nipples and worship them with his skilled tongue, pulling moan after moan out of Ibris' delicious lips. He started in the center and licked outwards and then sucked gentle at first, and then became rougher as Ibris' got more turned on. Djibril then licked a path across Ibris' chest and did the same with the other nipple leaving both slightly red from the sexual torture. Djibril moved back up to Ibris' mouth kissing him again but this time it was more ravenous, there tongues fought for dominance as they explored each others warm mouths, tracing a path that they knew all too well. Their bare chests pressing up against each other arousing them more.

Djibril was hot and horny now, he wasn't going to wait any longer he wanted the main event. As they withdrew from each other, Djibril made his way down to Ibris' penis with his tongue, making Ibris' gasp in pleasure, but instead of Djibril taking Ibris' member in his mouth as Ibris' had expected Djibril ran his tongue around the base of it violently causing Ibris' to shiver and moan in anticipation of what was to come next. Djibril licked his way up Ibris' penis from the base all the way to the head and then took Ibris' fully into his mouth, deep throating him over and over again.

"Brother!" Ibris moaned loudly as he came violently in Djibril's mouth. Djibril swallowed Ibris' seed as he slowly pulled his mouth of Ibris' now limp member.

(End Flashback)

The memory made Djibril remember the fact he was still hard and had been unpleasured. For some odd reason Ibris wouldn't let Djibril release himself afterwards or you know, do it for him. All Ibris said was 'Wait brother and I'll make it worth your while.' I mean who could refuse that logic certainly not Djibril. But he still had yet to be pleasured in any way and was getting impatient.

"Ibris…" Djibril said snuggling up closer to Ibris in the process softly brushing Ibris' member ever so lightly with his fingers. Ibris gasped at the warm touch on his skin. Djibril moved to Ibris ear and whispered sensually. "Didn't you say you were going to make this worth my while?' Djibril questioned as Ibris shivered involuntarily at his brothers sexually driven words.

Ibris took a deep breath trying to get a grip on himself before he continued with his part of the plan. He moved in Djibril's arms so he was now facing him.

"I did didn't I?" he stated questioningly as he gave Djibril a seductive stare.

Now it was Djibril's turn to shiver, that gaze Ibris always gave him, the one that meant that Ibris was ready to be dominant always set his body aflame with sexual desire. He wanted Ibris to please him and he wanted it now. He didn't have to wait for long soon as the thought had left his head, like clockwork Ibris had started ravishing Djibril's mouth with his sinful little tongue, soon as Djibril noticed this he tried to fight for dominance but as soon as he started Ibris bit his tongue lightly and glared telling Djibril that he wanted no interference and he would be the one to dominate.

'This is going to be very interesting.' Djibril thought as Ibris released Djibril's lips only to nibble on Djibril's throat, lowering Djibril to the soft ground in the heat of the moment. Ibris moved up to Djibril's earlobe blowing on it before taking it into his mouth and ravishing it with his tongue, earning a few well earned moans from Djibril. The sound only emboldened Ibris kindling the desire awakened by the sensuous nips and kisses. Ibris kissed Djibril again, but this time the kiss that he received back was hungry, more demanding, and Ibris felt Djibril's hand gently glide over his chest, Djibril ran his hands gently over one side down to Ibris' belly than up again to the other side. Ibris found himself kissing Djibril back with the same ravenous hunger that Djibril had kissed Ibris with. The two of them now fighting for dominance over the other, but Ibris wasn't going to let Djibril win Ibris had already been pleased now it was his turn to please Djibril and no one would ruin that, not even Djibril himself. So Ibris decided he would tie Djibril up to make things more interesting for the both of them. Ibris' picked up his chain belt that had been discarded earlier in the throws of passion and started to tie it around Djibril's wrists.

"Ibris what are you doing." Djibril asked curiously as he felt the cold of Ibris' belt upon his wrists.

"Nothing that you won't enjoy immensely." Ibris smirked as he willed his aura into the binds and wrapped them snuggly around a small birch tree nearby, pinning Djibril's hands above his head.

Ibris locked eyes with Djibril, smirking that all knowing smirk. Djibril looked at him, and leant up to nibble on Ibris' ear. Ibris' hands found their way to Djibril's inner thighs, tracing small circles. Djibril struggled against his bonds, wanting to touch his lover as well.

"Ibris," Djibril ground out, in a silent request to undo his bindings. Ibris' smirk grew as he moved up closer to Djibril's wrists, his body against Djibril's, and licked around Djibril's bindings. Djibril took this chance to shower the blunette's chest in kisses, nips and licks.

Ibris felt this and finished licking Djibril's wrists and slid back down, pulling himself out of reach of his twin. Djibril growled and struggled harder, only to no avail, Ibris smirked at the struggle Djibril wanted to touch Ibris and pleasure him like earlier it was mildly amusing. Ibris always loved it when Djibril got this needy

'Let's give him a little taste of what he wants.' Ibris thought to himself evilly.. Djibril felt Ibris' hands move towards his length, stroking his slippery skin on the way.

"Untie me now," Djibril demanded.

Ibris quirked an eyebrow and slid his hand over Djibril's hard length. Djibril gasped and arched up into the Ibris' hand, begging to be touched.

"And what, my dear brother, makes you think you're in any position to make such a demand?" Ibris asked, eyes glistening in the moonlight making Ibris even more beautiful he always looked like an ethereal being in the moonlight especially with the way his eyes glistened.

Ibris began stroking his brother, making him arch and thrust into his hand. He crushed his lips onto Djibril's, who made no resistance. Instead, Djibril welcomed him in his mouth, tongue coming out to meet his.

Ibris could feel Djibril reaching his peek, and removed his hand. He felt his brother's glare and snickered. Ibris' hand left Djibril's erection and slid between his legs, parting them. Ibris positioned himself between Djibril's legs and met his eyes one last time before pushing into his twin.

The wave of pain and pleasure hit Djibril like a twenty-foot wall of his own power. Djibril leant his head back onto the ground, panting. Ibris gently kissed Djibril's temple, Ibris' breath harsh and ragged.

"Untie me," Djibril… wait… was that a beg?

Ibris smirked and reached up, applying a bit of his power, the chains withdrew from Djibril's wrists. Djibril's hands immediately came down and dug into Ibris' shoulders.

Ibirs groaned in appreciation as his brother pulled him into a searing kiss, signaling him to start. So, Ibris pulled back and thrust into him, causing Djibril to growl in pleasure.

Teeth clashed as bodies slapped together in sweaty heat. Djibril felt like his body was on fire, and Ibris' touches were like ice. The bluenette was utterly intoxicating. Like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

Ibris' pace picked up, harder and faster, making Djibril cry out on each and every thrust, not to mention Ibris meeting every one of Djibril's cries with one of his own. Djibril came hard, eyes clenched and muscles constricting. That, in turn, caused Ibris to come, spilling his seed inside of his twin.

Ibris almost collapsed onto his brother, his shaky arms holding him up. He pulled out of Djibril and kissed his temple. Rolling over, Ibris crashed onto the ground next to his brother. They lied, panting and sweating in a cloud of euphoria and sex.

Ibris pulled himself up to Djibril and Djibril caught sight of those beautiful transparent orbs eyes, which conveyed so many emotions. Contentment. Lust. Appreciation. Love.

Ibris collapsed onto Djibril's chest, and allowed his raven- haired twin to pull him on top of him. Ibris curled up on Djibril, head nuzzling into the Djibril's chest as Djibril in turn rested his head in Ibris beautiful bluish-white hair.


End file.
